NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn IV
NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn 4 was a professional wrestling show and WWE Network event that took place on August 18, 2018, at the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York. The event was produced by WWE for the NXT brand that streamed live on the WWE Network. Storylines The card included matches that had results from scripted storylines and predetermined by WWE. Storylines were produced on the NXT television program. NXT TakeOver is a series of professional wrestling shows that began on May 29, 2014, as the WWE developmental league NXT held their second WWE Network exclusive live broadcast billed as NXT TakeOver. In subsequent months, the "TakeOver" moniker became the brand used by WWE for all of their NXT live specials. NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn 4 will be the twenty-second overall show held under the NXT TakeOver banner, and the fourth to be held in 2018. On the July 18 episode of NXT, Kairi Sane defeated Nikki Cross and Candice LeRae in a triple threat match to become the number one contender for the NXT Women's Championship and would face Shayna Baszler for the title at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn 4. This match was also the Mae Young Classic final last year. On the July 25 episode of NXT, Ricochet confronted Adam Cole after his match with Sean Maluta. Ricochet then challenged Cole to a match at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn 4 for the North American Championship, but Cole refused. The following week, a match between Cole and Ricochet for the title was scheduled for NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn 4. On June 26 at the NXT U.K. Championship, Moustache Mountain (Tyler Bate and Trent Seven) defeated The Undisputed Era's Kyle O'Reilly and Roderick Strong to capture the NXT Tag Team Championship. On the June 27 episode of NXT, The Undisputed Era defeated Moustache Mountain and Ricochet. Two weeks later, a rematch between the two teams for the titles was scheduled, with The Undisputed Era recapturing the titles. On the August 1 episode of NXT, a tag team match between the two teams for the titles was scheduled for NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn 4. On June 26 at the NXT U.K. Championship, Velveteen Dream and EC3 teamed up and were defeated by Aleister Black and Ricochet after Dream left the ring during the match. On the August 1 episode of NXT, a match between the two was scheduled for NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn 4. On the July 25 episode of NXT, Tommaso Ciampa defeated Aleister Black to capture the NXT Championship due to interference from Johnny Gargano. The following week, as Black approached the ring to confront Ciampa, Gargano ran past Black and attacked Ciampa. Black then attacked Gargano. The following week, Ciampa attacked Black and Gargano during their scheduled match. A match between the three for the title was scheduled for NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn 4. After the show was over, Black was later found unconscious in the parking lot of Full Sail Live. With Black out of action after a groin injury, the match was changed to a Last Man Standing match between Ciampa and Gargano. Event Preliminary matches The event opened with The Undisputed Era (Kyle O’Reilly and Roderick Strong) defending the NXT Tag Team Championship against Moustache Mountain (Tyler Bate and Trent Seven). In the climax, O’Reilly and Strong performed Total Elimination on Seven to retain the title. Next, EC3 faced The Velveteen Dream. In the climax, Dream executed a Cartwheel Death Valley Driver and a Purple Rainmaker on EC3 on the ring apron to win the match. After that, Adam Cole defended the NXT North American Championship against Ricochet. In the climax, Ricochet performed a 630 Senton on Cole to win the title. In the penultimate match, Shayna Baszler defended the NXT Women's Championship against Kairi Sane. The match ended when Baszler attempted the Kirifuda Clutch only for Sane to counter into a roll up to win the title. Main event In the main event, Tommaso Ciampa defended the NXT Championship against Johnny Gargano in a Last Man Standing match. Ciampa performed an Air Raid Crash on Gargano through an announce table, who stood at a nine count. Ciampa performed three Project Ciampas on Gargano, however, Gargano stood up at a nine count. Gargano performed a Superkick on Ciampa, who was seated on a chair. Ciampa performed a Lifting Double Underhook Facebuster on Gargano onto the steel steps, who stood at a nine count. Gargano performed a Slingshot DDT on Ciampa onto the exposed floorboards, who stood at a nine count. Ciampa performed a Running Knee Smash using a chair through the barricade on Gargano and buried Gargano under rubble from the timekeeper's area only for Gargano to stand up at a nine count once again. Gargano performed a Superkick on Ciampa, who fell through two tables on the exposed concrete, however, Ciampa used a crutch to stand at a nine count. On the stage, Gargano threw Ciampa into the LED screen and applied the Garga-No-Escape. Gargano used handcuffs to bind Ciampa to the stage and began to perform Superkicks on Ciampa. In the climax, Gargano performed a Running Knee Smash on Ciampa but fell onto some production equipment; Ciampa stood at a nine count. Gargano could not stand up by a ten count, thus Ciampa retained the title. After the match, medical personnel tended to Gargano as Ciampa silently taunted him with the belt. Match Preview Results ; ; *The Undisputed Era (Kyle O'Reilly & Roderick Strong) © defeated Moustache Mountain (Trent Seven & Tyler Bate) to retain the NXT Tag Team Championship (18:06) *The Velveteen Dream defeated EC3 (15:03) *Ricochet defeated Adam Cole © to win the NXT North American Championship (15:19) *Kairi Sane defeated Shayna Baszler © to win the NXT Women's Championship (13:37) *Tommaso Ciampa © defeated Johnny Gargano in a Last Man Standing Match to retain the NXT Championship (33:40) Other on-screen talent See also *List of NXT pay-per-view events External links * NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn IV at WWE.com * NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn IV on WWE Network * NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn IV at CAGEMATCH.net Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2018 NXT pay-per-view events Category:NXT Takeover Category:2018 events